


Young Madness

by WispsOfNight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Nature, POV Third Person, The Deathly Hallows, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispsOfNight/pseuds/WispsOfNight
Summary: Flush in delusions of their own invincibility, they watched as the world bent to their whims.





	Young Madness

A young man with sandy curls and eyes the colour of the sky sat against a tree in one of his few moments of idleness, turning his wand in his hands as he looked into the distance, mind far away from his surroundings. He smiled with warm lips that betrayed nothing, head tilted to carelessly expose the angled hollow of his throat, collar opened and turned down. His legs were stretched out in the grass, displacing plants with hardly a thought as Gellert Grindelwald turned to his accomplice.

Albus always meant it when he laughed, head thrown back with mirth and a twinkle in his eyes that sometimes turned sly when he was with him. The redhead sat beside him, a few centimetres of space between the two, and at that moment his eyes were glittering with the madness of ambition, glorious and shining with the clear morning light. Neither was looking at the other, but the tension in the air was tangible, electrifying. The world stretched out before their young, brilliant minds, spread for them to make their mark.

Flush in delusions of their own invincibility, they watched as the world bent to their whims. "Perhaps Switzerland next, Albus?" Gellert inquired, examining his wand in the hungry look one often acquired when lusting after something just barely out of the range of one's vision. The sleek, familiar length was cool in his hands, but he would have given it up for the elder wand in a heartbeat. "They have such _delightful_ lakes."

Wherever they turned, there were new opportunities, unravelling in glorious threads and leading everywhere. Albus smiled, glancing at the clear stream in front of them with hand resting flatly in the grass. There was something quite beautiful in such quiet nature, their breaths and light voices belonging every bit as much as the birdsong. "You have promised to show me around your country eventually, Gellert."

"Starting from one's homeland?" the light-haired man asked, a corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk as he moved his wand to his right hand, gently moving his left to cover the back of Albus' palm, which immediately tensed, then relaxed barely a moment later. Albus tilted his hand upward slowly, curling his fingers around Gellert's palm as he spoke, eyes drawn to their touching skin. Grindelwald's skin was a lighter hue, owed to his northern descent, and as he watched Gellert glanced down painstakingly slowly, almost enjoying the suspense as his hand tightened, well-manicured nails pressing slightly against flawless skin.

His smile was a smirk now, eyes reflecting the colours of the sky as he lifted Albus' hand from the forest floor, pressing dry lips to his index finger, still curled around his hand. Albus moved toward him, closing the distance to make the process easier, and Gellert's lips moved forward, lingering on the space where a married man would wear a ring and meeting his eyes, for once, with mirth.

Albus breathed more heavily as Gellert turned his arm, pressing lingering kisses along the sensitive inside of his wrist, following a vein, and stopping almost the entire way down. His lips curled in a roguish grin, Albus couldn't help but smile back, almost unconsciously pushing blond hair that had fallen over his eyes behind an ear with a gentle touch.

And that was all the permission he was ever going to need. With the smile still on his features, Grindelwald entwined their wrists, holding it to the side and pressing his lips to Dumbledore's own. They were both soft and hard at the same time, gentle and unmoving and lips meeting each other beautifully. In the years afterward, neither could quite describe the other's taste- together, they were like smoke and honey and lemon drops on rays of sparkling sunshine, the rainbows cast by drops of dew on fresh mint leaves and moonlight reflecting just so from the polished scales of a young Antipodean Opaleye as it swooped over a lake. Pine needles and shadows of wildfires and each other, fitting perfectly into an embrace in a moment when all that existed was each other.


End file.
